


AU Biography for Jeremy Gilbert

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	AU Biography for Jeremy Gilbert

Jeremy Gilbert was once a good student until his parents car went off Wickery Bridge several months before. Afterwards, he became a wreck getting into drugs and alcohol. That was when he thought he'd found the love of his life, Vicki Donovan. They'd alway hang out when Elena and Matt were dating, but it wasn't til the drugs he thought he loved her. After a few dates though, Vicki started going out with Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy, feeling jealous kept trying to win her back but failed and eventally moved on with his life. That was when he'd found out Vick had turned into a vampire and was later staked by Stefan, whose brother Damon compelled Jer to forget. It wasn't long after this, Jeremy went to his twin brother and asked to be turned into a vampire, he thought it better than being a weak human stuck to being alone. At least as a vampire, he could havemore fun.

After a year however, he'd lost two more girlfriends and started hanging aound Vicki's brother, Matt more often. Just seeing him as an older brother or best friend at the time, Jer looked to him for advice on everything.

The more he was around Matt however, he started developing feelings for him, but was afraid to admit it, as he didn't think it possible he was bi at the time. And not sure how Elena would feel about it, he kept denying it to himself.

One day, he finally had the courage to tell Matt how he felt and was surprised to find the other boy had the same feelings for him. They started a relationship and Matt soon moved into the Gilbert house to live with him. They had lots of fun times together and Matt never complained once; not even when Jeremy decided to go out and get a few random pets (a tiger, a wolf, and a sheep)...or the time he got bored and wanted to play dress up with the squirrel kitty, his most beloved pet, Little Jer. But eventually Matt left to go out of town a while, leaving Jeremy alone and missing him dearly.

Someday he hopes to see Matt again...or perhaps to just move on and find someone else entirely, but until that day he holds onto the hope of having his Matty back as he lives his life as a vampire.


End file.
